Shameless
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Story takes place on Destiny Islands. Selphie finally gets the courage to ask Riku out, but when he confesses that he's gay and going out with Sora, she asks Sora to do the unthinkable. Story is better than the summary, and it's the best title I could think of. Riku/Sora, and possible later pairings.


KH – KH

One afternoon at school, Kairi was eating lunch with Selphie in the courtyard when they saw Riku pass by them as he talked to Sora. "Oh my God…" Selphie sighed as she watched them walk off. "Riku is so gorgeous…" She whined. "Oh, I can't stand this anymore! I need to ask him out!"

"Uhh…" Kairi said. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Selphie. I mean, you've seen how harsh he can be."

"I know, but I need to; I have to do it today!"

"Today? Like, right after school?"

"Yeah."

Later, right after Kairi's last class was over, she practically ran to her locker to get what she needed, and then ran to the front doors to beat Riku there, and when she saw him and Sora, she walked over. "Riku, hey!"

"Hi."

"Have you seen Selphie yet?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

"Because she told me at lunch that she's going to ask you out, and she said right after school."

Riku sighed. "Great… I was always dreading this day would come…"

"Well, it has, and um… could you do me a favor?"

"As long as you don't tell me to accept her offer to go out with me."

"No, no, nothing like that. Just…Just let her down easy, please? I mean, she is in love with you, and it is going to hurt her one way or another if you reject her, so… letting her down easy is the best way to go."

Riku sighed. "Alright, alright… easy, I get it."

"Good. Thank you."

The three of them waited there for about five minutes for Selphie to show up before Riku looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay, obviously, she's not coming. So, Sora and I should go; I promised his mom I'd help him study anyway."

"Wait! I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Well, I'm not gonna wait around until she does just to reject her, so bye."

Kairi sighed as she watched Sora and Riku walk off, and a minute later, Selphie arrived. "Hey."

"Hi! Did Riku leave already?" Selphie asked, and Kairi nodded. "I should've known… damn Tidus!"

"Sorry… I did try to keep him here, but he and Sora had stuff to do."

"Then… I'll just have to go to his house and see him." She then walked out and walked down a few streets until she reached Riku's house. She walked up the porch and knocked on the front door, and after a moment or two, Riku's older brother, Kadaj, opened it. "Hi."

"Oh, hey Selphie. What's up?"

"Not much, I just came to see if your brother was home."

"Yeah, he is. Riku!" Kadaj yelled, and a few seconds later, Riku came upstairs from his room (his room is in the basement).

"You yelled?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Selphie's here."

"Oh, hey…" Riku greeted.

"Hi!" She greeted back. "Listen, could you come out here so we can talk?"

"I guess…" He walked out of the house and onto the porch before closing the front door behind him.

"Listen, um… there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time, but I've never had the courage to until now."

"Alright. What is it?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"Riku, would you like to… hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, you know… do something together, by ourselves?"

"Like… go out on a date, you mean?"

"Yeah! So, will you?"

"No."

"Oh… why not?"

"Because I don't like you that way. You're my friend, nothing more."

"But… why?"

"I just told you why."

"No, I mean why do you only like me as a friend?"

Riku sighed. "Okay. I'm going to be completely honest with you, Selphie… I'm gay."

"…Wha…?" Her mouth hung open in shock. "You're gay?!"

"Yeah, I'm gay. In fact, I'm going out with Sora."

"No, that's…that's impossible!"

"It is possible, and it's true. I'm sorry. Look… maybe we could still hang out, but as friends, not a couple."

"Yeah…" She sighed, "Well, I appreciate your honesty."

"No problem. Now, I really need to get back; Sora's probably wondering where I am." He opened the door and was walking in when Selphie said his name. "Yeah?"

"…I'm glad you're happy with Sora."

"Thanks. See you later." Riku said, and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Selphie sighed and walked down the road to Kairi's house and knocked on her door. "Hey Kairi…" She greeted when Kairi opened the door.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"Kairi, Riku shot me down!" She cried as she walked right into the house.

"He didn't even let you down gently?"

"No!"

_'Oh, Riku…'_ She thought as she sighed.

"He flat out told me 'no' when I asked him out, and then he tells me that he's gay, and he's dating Sora!"

"Really?" Kairi laughed nervously and looked away. "That's interesting."

"…Oh my God, you knew!"

"No, I didn't! I… okay, yeah, I knew."

"You knew that he's gay and dating Sora, and you didn't even tell me?!"

"I thought it would be better if you heard it from him. I don't know, I guess I thought that if _I_ told you, you wouldn't believe me, but for the record… I did tell you that I thought it was a bad idea."

"I don't believe this! I…I've had a crush on this guy since we were kids! How could I have not seen that he's gay?!"

"I'm sorry…"

The next Monday at school, Riku and Sora were sitting together at lunch and talking when Selphie walked up and asked Sora if she could talk to Riku in private. When Sora agreed and walked away, Riku was the first to speak. "Hey Selphie, I'm kind of glad you walked over here. I hope you're feeling alright about what I told you."

"Yeah, that's actually what I want to talk to you about. Um… the thing is… I don't actually think you're gay."

"What? No, I am."

"You don't talk or act gay. I mean, you play basketball, you never talk like a girl, and you don't eye other guys as if they're candy."

"Urgh!" Riku groaned. "Selphie, that is a stereotype, and I resent it! I know a _lot_ of gay guys who don't act like that! I mean, look at Kadaj! He's gay, and yet, he's a death metal punk!"

"…Come on! Hook up with me, just once!"

"No!" Riku yelled. "God, what part of 'I am gay' do you not understand?!"

"Just pretend that I'm a guy, then!"

"Do you even hear yourself?! Besides, I'm going out with Sora, remember?! I love him, and I'm not going to cheat on him, especially not… with _you_!" He said right before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and he picked up his stuff. "Goodbye, Selphie." He walked off.

After school, Kairi met up with Selphie on the roof of the school after getting a text from her, and walked over. "Hey. What's up?"

"Riku doesn't care about me at all… I tried to convince him to go out with me, but all he cares about is Sora."

"Well, of course he cares about Sora. Sora is the love of his life; he'd literally do _anything_ for him! My advice… just forget about Riku and find someone else; I mean, there are a lot of cute boys at this school."

"You don't understand. Riku is all I think about… just thinking about him now gives me heart palpitations." She sighed. "If I just… If I only knew what it was like to be with him, just once… then I can at least have some sort of closure."

"Well… if Sora and Riku end up sleeping together, you can just ask Sora to describe every last detail to you."

Selphie thought about that and smiled, putting her hands on Kairi's shoulders and shaking her a bit. "That's it! Kairi, you're a genius!"

"…I am?"

"Yeah! If I can't have Riku, then that's the next best thing!"

"Selphie, I was joking!"

"No, no, no. It'll be great!" Selphie said before running off, and Kairi sighed.

"Why do I try…?"

Selphie immediately left school and headed for Sora's house, and when she got there, she knocked on his door, and he answered it after a minute or so. "Hi!"

"Oh, hey Selphie. What's up?"

"I just wanna ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Can you sleep with Riku?"

Sora's eyes widened, and he blinked a couple times. "Excuse me?"

Selphie sighed and explained, "You know that I love Riku, but he loves you, so he'd never agree to be with me… so, what I need you to do is have sex with Riku, and then tell me every single detail. I need this so I can have some closure… if you do it, I'd consider it a personal favor."

"I…I don't know."

"What? Are you not in love with Riku?"

"Of course I'm in love with Riku!"

"Is he not attractive enough for you?"

"Riku is extremely attractive, both emotionally and physically."

"Then… what's the problem?"

"Telling you about it…"

"Trust me, Sora, this is not how I wanted this to happen either, but if Riku will never agree to be with me, then this is the only way."

"I…I'll think about it."

That night, back at Riku's house, Kadaj was in the main room of the basement watching TV with his twins, Yazoo and Loz when Riku walked by, and he stopped him. "Hey. Sora staying the night?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday, so why not?"

"No, no, no. I get it. It's fine. I'm just wondering if you're thinking about finally sleeping with him."

"…How is that any of your concern?"

"It's my concern because I'm your big brother; I want you to have a good relationship, and a healthy sex life is important."

"…Okay."

"Okay? Just like that? You're taking my advice?"

"No. I just don't want to talk to you about it." He walked back into his room and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the pillows and placed his hand on top of his knee.

Sora was sitting at the edge of the bed and things were silent in the room, except for the sound coming from the TV until Sora said, "So, um…"

"Yeah?"

"Is tonight gonna be the night?"

"The night for what?"

"You know…" Sora moved closer to Riku. "For us to do something… erotic?"

Riku's eyes widened, but then looked suspicious. "Have you been talking to Kadaj? If he's been pressuring you to try and sleep with me, I am so gonna kick his ass!"

"No! Riku, no! I haven't been talking to Kadaj… about _this_, anyway. I just… I really want to."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a big step…"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Trust me, I've given this a lot of thought." He moved even closer. "I love you."

Riku didn't say anything to that, but he pulled Sora closer and kissed him.

Back in the main room on that floor, Yazoo looked at Kadaj and asked, "Are you sure Riku is ready to go all the way?"

"Of course!"

"Ohh, Riku!" Sora suddenly moaned really loudly, and everyone heard it.

"…I'm out!" Loz said as he ran upstairs.

"Me too!" Yazoo agreed and he followed Loz.

Kadaj stayed for about a minute more before he heard Riku start moaning as well, and that's when he got up and left.

About twenty minutes later, back in Riku's room, Sora fell on top of Riku completely spent, and Riku stayed inside him while they both panted to get their breath back. Riku sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Sora and kissed his neck. "…Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora hummed in response.

"I know I don't say it that often, but… I do love you."

Sora smiled and looked at him. "I know. You just proved it."

Riku chuckled and kissed Sora before they got comfortable and fell asleep.

KH – KH

Hey everyone! At first, this was going to be a story that was just for me, but I decided to make it a fanfic instead! Oh, and I am really sorry that I haven't worked on any stories lately! For some reason, the categories button on my account would not work, so I couldn't put up any new stories, so I stopped going on fanfiction for a while because I got mad about that! Anyway, it's working again, so… enjoy! :D

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **_…Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
